vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaric Saltzman
; Age 50/52Alaric died on November 5/6 2010 in The Departed and subsequently resurrected on May 2, 2012 (approximately 1 year, 5 months, 25 days later) in Home with the collapse of the Other Side. The current date is February/May 2028. Specifically, Alaric is 50.8 years old.) |turned = * By Esther Mikaelson on November 5, 2010 (through The Immortality Spell) |status = * Alive (Resurrected) |job = * Vampire Hunter (Formerly) * History Teacher (Formerly) * Member of the Mystic Falls Town Council (Formerly) * College Professor (Formerly) * Leader of The Armory (Formerly) * Headmaster (Currently) |title = * Ric * Evilaric, Brother, Best bud, Buddy (All by Damon) * Bourbon Breath (by Elena) * Professor Bourbon (by Jo) * Baby Bo (by Kai) * Professor S (by Dorian) * Dr. Saltzman (by Hope) |species = * Human * Original Vampire (Purified/Formerly) * Ghost (Formerly) |gender = * Male |family = * Alaric † (Great-Grandfather) * Ed Saltzman (Father)Look at this picture * Dianne Saltzman (Mother) * Isobel Flemming † (Ex-Wife) * Josette Laughlin † (Late Fiancée/Mother of his children) * Caroline Forbes (Ex-Fiancée) * Josie Saltzman (Daughter) * Lizzie Saltzman (Daughter) * Elena Gilbert (Legal Ward/Stepdaughter) * Jeremy Gilbert (Legal Ward) |significant kills = * Logan Fell (as a vampire) * Billy (as a vampire) * Several Tomb Vampires (as vampires) * Henry Wattles (as a vampire) * Brian Walters * Bill Forbes (as a human) * Esther Mikaelson (2nd time) * Niklaus Mikaelson (body only) * Many Vampires who escaped from the Phoenix Stone *Dragon |cause of death = * Staked (1st and 7th time) * Stabbed (2nd and 5th time) * Broken Neck (3rd and 6th time) * Hit by a car (4th time) * Elena's Death (8th time; as a vampire) |killed by = * Damon Salvatore (1st and 3rd time) * Stevie (2nd time) * Tony (4th time) * Elena Gilbert (5th time) * Klaus Mikaelson (6th time) * Esther Mikaelson (7th time; as a human) * Rebekah Mikaelson (8th time, indirectly; as a vampire) |height = * 6'2" (Feet) * 1.88 (Meters) |hair color = * Light Brown |eye color = * Blue |actor = * Matt Davis |episode count =* 99 (TVD) * 3 (TO) * 2 (Legacies) * 104 (totaled) |first = * History Repeating (TVD) * Voodoo in My Blood (TO) * This is the Part Where You Run (Legacies) |last = * I Was Feeling Epic (TVD) * The Tale of Two Wolves (TO) * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn (Legacies)}} Alaric J.Look at this picture "Ric" Saltzman is a main character of and . He is a former recurring character of first half of Season One, Season Four and Season Five. He also served as the main antagonist in Season Three along with the Mikaelson Family. Alaric is a Human, Vampire Hunter, former history teacher at Mystic Falls High School and a former Enhanced Original, not by being one of the first vampires as the Mikaelson Family is, but instead being turned through an altered version of the spell used on the Mikaelson family. He originally came to Mystic Falls to find the vampire who killed his wife, but learned that she voluntarily became a vampire and left him. He also learned that his wife had a child when she was a teenager, a daughter named Elena Gilbert, his student. Alaric began a romantic relationship with her adoptive aunt, Jenna. Following Jenna's tragic death, he seemed to step into his step-father role to Elena and is a father figure to her brother, Jeremy. He is also Damon's best friend alongside Bonnie; Damon even calling Alaric "brother" on occasions. Through overuse of the Gilbert Ring, Esther manipulated his spirit while he was on the Other Side before he would resurrect, and as a result he developed an alter ego, called The Darkness by Bonnie and Dark Alaric or Evil Alaric to others, that hated vampires and vampire sympathizers, killing members of the Mystic Falls Founder's Council who protected the secrets of vampires. Alaric became an Enhanced Original Vampire through Esther's magic so he could kill her children with the last, and indestructible, White Oak Stake, to make the vampire species extinct before his death, his life having been linked to Elena's. This lead Rebekah to kill her to stop Alaric. Alaric is now resurrected as his Original Vampire self, while his alter-ego appears to have gone away for good upon his resurrection. While trying to save Damon from Tripp Cooke, Alaric was pulled into the magic purification zone over Mystic Falls. He temporarily dies from the stab wound that killed him before his transition, when the magic that made him an Enhanced Original was stripped from his body. Jo Parker revived him with her medical skills, but upon resurrection, Alaric has reverted back to his human self, as the spell that made him a vampire was stripped away completely upon his temporary death. As a vampire hunter, he designed several different weapons to fight vampires which include vervain tranquilizers and arm vest stakes. As a Ghost, he watched over Damon, Jeremy, and Elena. In the last two episodes of the Fourth Season, his spirit was brought back into the world of the living (albeit confined within the Expression Triangle) where his presence proved crucial at off-setting the threat of the Hunters of the Five in their goal to kill Silas after curing him of his Immortality. His ghost was resurrected in Home, from the Other Side before its destruction, being the last to cross over to the land of the living. After being resurrected, and though he retained his status as an Enhanced Original Vampire, he became a college professor at Whitmore College, teaching Occult Studies (taking up the same position that was held by both Sheila Bennett and Atticus Shane). He met and fell in love with Josette Parker, who saved his life when he crossed the magical border into Mystic Falls which stripped him of his supernatural powers and made him human again. Eventually, they came to find out that they were expecting twins. However, Josette was brutally murdered by Kai Parker at their wedding, seemingly along with their unborn children. Alaric later became a father when his children, Lizzie and Josie, were saved by the Gemini Coven and carried by Caroline Forbes. They would later set up a home together and eventually became engaged. However, Stefan returned and they had to rejoin the supernatural world in Mystic Falls. Caroline broke off their engagement and Alaric helped Peter Maxwell and Dorian Williams at the Armory with the mystery of Sybil and the return of Katherine, who wanted to destroy Mystic Falls. When Mystic Falls was saved, Alaric, along with Caroline, set up the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Alaric is a member of the Saltzman Family and a non-biological relative to the Petrova Family and the Gilbert Family, due to being Elena's step-father through his marriage to Isobel, and Jeremy's guardian. Early History The Saltzmans are descendants of German immigrants who arrived in Texas in 1755. He was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. He mentions to Jenna Sommers that during high school, he wore eyeglasses and had a skin condition. While attending Duke University, he met and then married Isobel Flemming, a parapsychologist (it's revealed by Meredith that Isobel filed a restraining order against him twice) who had an interest in vampires, a topic he would regularly tease her about. He said that she was "Like Mulder, except hotter, and a girl". At some point, Isobel gave him a ring and told him to always wear it. One night, he returned home late to find a vampire in his bedroom drinking Isobel's blood. Her body was never found and she was assumed to be dead. Alaric took over her research and found out about Mystic Falls and the rumors about vampires being alive in the town. He went there to find out the truth and discover what had happened to his wife. He also created a number of anti-vampire weapons, so as to protect himself and others from them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= Alaric makes his first official appearance in Memorial when Damon talks to Alaric's gravestone and tells him how he misses him, but Damon has little knowledge that Alaric's ghost is sitting beside him. Even though Alaric knows Damon can't see him, he replies "I miss you too buddy." ''This shows that Alaric will not only be watching over Elena and Jeremy, but Damon as well. Although not making an appearance, Alaric was mentioned multiple times in ''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. The first is when Matt sits in Alaric's seat and Damon tells him the seat is taken, second when Damon notices Jeremy is still wearing the family ring even after it drove Alaric crazy, and third when Damon sits in Alaric's old classroom and raises a bottle of bourbon in the air before taking a drink, as it is both Alaric and Damon's favorite drink. In After School Special, after Elena tells Damon that she loves him, Damon looks up at the sky and smiles. At that moment, it seems like Damon is thinking of and thanking Alaric. In Stand By Me, Alaric was mentioned by Elena. She was talking about how she can no longer live in the Gilbert House because it is filled with memories of the people that she loves who have died and she knows that Damon wants his drinking buddy back. He was also mentioned by Elena in Bring It On. While Elena is fighting Caroline, Caroline mentions that she's older and more powerful than Elena, but Elena says that Caroline has no fighting experience, and Elena was trained by Alaric. She then demonstrates her strength and almost kills Caroline easily until their fight is broken up by Stefan and Damon. Elena mentioned Alaric again in Pictures of You. She didn't want Alaric and Jeremy coming back to life so she wouldn't have to turn her humanity back on. Alaric returned as a Ghost in The Walking Dead, when the veil to The Other Side was dropped''.'' When Damon is injured by Elena, Alaric shows up and helps him. After proving he is not Silas, Damon and he head into the basement. Silas later uses his form in an attempt to trick Damon but Damon sees through this. At the end of the episode, Alaric gives Damon The Cure. In Graduation, Alaric helps Jeremy, Elena and Damon against the Brotherhood of the Five. Connor tries to kill the families of students in the Grill, but Alaric manages to stop him. Later, Alaric rescues Damon from being killed by Vaughn. In the last moments, Alaric congratulates Damon as he finally got the girl, and says that he must not ruin it. |-|Season 5= In 500 Years of Solitude, Alaric appeared at the Boarding House where he was seen by Bonnie and Jeremy. When asked by Jeremy where he had been, Alaric said that he wouldn't leave Damon in charge without looking back to check in on everyone. After Damon raised his glass to Alaric, he smiles fondly and seems at peace as he looks at everyone he cares about. In Home, Alaric's ghost came to assist Elena's on the Other Side, saying he would find Damon and get him to Bonnie so they could all pass through to the land of the living together. However, when he found Damon they were delayed trying to save Sheriff Forbes from being trapped under the rubble in the Mystic Grille. After helping the sheriff, Alaric and Damon met up with Bonnie, who grabbed Alaric first, allowing him to pass through her and resurrecting him. However, after Ric came through, Lucas Parker stopped the spell allowing the ghosts to pass through Bonnie. Alaric was the last to come back before Damon was trapped. The Other Side collapsed, taking both Bonnie and Damon with it, leaving Alaric as a resurrected vampire. Alaric found Elena breaking down and hugged her, his first acts since his return being to comfort a distraught Elena and Jeremy over their losses. |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= }} |-|Season 8= Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Voodoo in My Blood, Alaric walked out of a gas station outside of New Orleans while talking with Klaus on the phone, having been asked to find one of the Hollow's. Alaric explained that he found an ancient finger bone at the Lockwood estate, but didn't want Klaus to come back to Mystic Falls so would be bringing it to him. Alaric went on to say that the Lockwood family kept records about the bone and that other families of werewolves protected the rest of the Hollow's remains. He elaborated that the Labonair family could find the rest of the bones. However, Alaric emphasized that he didn't want to fight anyone, since it wasn't his fight, and wanted Klaus to meet him at a barbecue restaurant. As Alaric drove to the meeting place, he was ambushed by The Hollow in Sofya's body. The Hollow demanded that Alaric hand over the finger bone. As Alaric tried to stall The Hollow from hurting him he went to the back seat of his car and pulled out a crossbow. He used the crossbow on The Hollow and she used her magic on him, completely overpowering him. Alaric was thrown through the air and onto his back. The Hollow prepared to finish him and approached his vehicle but Alaric pulled out a gun, revealing that he had filled his car with explosives. He fired at his car which blew up right next to the Hollow. However, his efforts weren't enough to stop the Hollow from taking the finger bone. Soon afterward, Alaric was found in the road by Elijah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard. Marcel was surprised that Alaric was the occult expert that Elijah had told him was bringing the bone. Alaric explained to them that someone had taken the bone and described what his assailant had looked like. Marcel quickly realized that it was Sofya and he and Elijah prepared to go after her. Before they left, Alaric told them that he studied the Lockwood's records thoroughly and found another pack name, Del Robles. He told them that the Del Robles bloodline had ended and someone from that family was buried with the Hollow's bone they protected. Alaric helpfully told them where the family was buried in the Tremé section of New Orleans. Later that night, at the Abattoir, Alaric meets Hope Mikaelson. Realizing that she was practicing witchcraft, Alaric told her the good things about being a witch and there were plenty of things to study that didn't hurt. He complimented her on how much she had already learned and then told her it was great to meet her. He suggested the possibility that they might meet again some day. Alaric walked over to the courtyard to speak with Klaus and told him that he can't keep Hope locked up in the Abattoir forever. He went on to tell him about the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted that he and Caroline had started for children with supernatural powers. He explained that even his own daughters were doing well there, and using their magic for good. He told Klaus that Hope was always welcome there, before leaving. In The Feast of All Sinners, Alaric is at the Salvatore Boarding House. That turned into a school for kids that have mystical powers. He walks up to Hayley who just arrived with Hope. He tells Hayley that Hope looks like she is doing well talking to kids her age. He tells her about the kids there and how they all get along and willing to learn new things about witchcraft. He then tells Hayley what they teach the kids. And how these kids will be better at accepting who they are being mystical. Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, Throughout Legacies Series Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Personality |-|Human= When introduced, Alaric was a mysterious man who seemed outwardly warm and friendly both with his students, and with strangers. He was quick to give Jeremy a second chance, and immediately started to bond with Jenna. However, this facade showed a darker side, one tinged with guilt and grief. Namely, he carried the burden of the disappearance of his wife and a fierce dedication to discover what had happened to her. He proved to be an intelligent and talented vampire hunter, shown when he killed Logan Fell. However, he was also stubborn and dedicated to finding out what happened to his wife. Namely, he ignored Stefan's warnings to stay away from Damon and attacked him, which led to his first death. His fixation on Isobel eventually came to pass when he learned of her transformation into a vampire and he managed to let her go, namely after she compelled him to do so, so that he could go along with his life. This allowed him to develop his relationship with Jenna. Alaric started to warm up to the others and started to form a sort of partnership with Damon as they investigated what happened to Isobel and her connection to John Gilbert. This partnership eventually evolved into a particularly strong friendship, some even considering Damon to be Alaric's best friend, and Alaric as Damon's only friend. However, after Jenna's death, Alaric was unhinged and started to fall into a state of depression when he was seen drinking away the pain. While he was portrayed as a moderate drinker before the incident, Jenna's death led him to develop a rather severe drinking problem with Meredith Fell calling him a borderline alcoholic. He tried to take care of Elena and Jeremy, but had difficulty living up to the task. This dark part of him was also emphasized due to the many times that he had died and came back to life. It also connected to his suppressed guilt at the way his life had taken and all the pain that had resulted from it which made him fall prey to the darkness within him and turned him into a serial killer. Alaric's drinking remained a large part of him when he returned from the dead, first as a vampire, then as a human. One of his nicknames was "Professor Bourbon", and Damon, his best friend and drinking buddy, once referred to him as a functioning alcoholic. |-|The Darkness= Alaric's many deaths and resurrections brought about by the Gilbert Ring eventually caused him to develop a split personality. Each time he died with the ring on, he'd be met by Esther Mikaelson on the The Other Side, and in the brief period before the ring revived him, she would speak with him and nurture his negative feelings toward vampires and how they had affected his life; turning Isobel and killing Jenna. Alaric began to black out and his darker personality would take over, targeting vampires or vampire sympathizers. This Alaric was vindictive, hateful, and militant in his crusade against vampires and anyone who supporting them, not caring if they were once friends or family. He murdered members of the Founder's Council because he thought they were too weak to truly protect humanity from monsters. This side of Alaric even hated his real self, seeing him as weak and hypocritical, befriending vampires rather than slaying them like he should. This alter-ego did care about self preservation, and would take control if he felt his life was in danger, like when he removed his ring and Stefan nearly killed him to draw him out. The darkness in Alaric's hatred of vampires led to him aligning with Esther when she returned to life, both of them wanting to eradicate the vampire species. This led to her transforming him into an Enhanced Original Vampire, which for a time let his darker side have complete, uninterrupted control. |-|Enhanced Original Vampire= After Alaric was turned into an Enhanced Original, his darker aspect took complete control, and although now a vampire, was determined to hunt down the Original family and end the existence of vampires, showing that that was all he cared about by agreeing to be desiccated after he had finished his work. His hatred of vampires and vampire sympathizers was just as potent as it had been during his fits of insanity, outing former friends to the Town Council to be hunted down. He also considered his real personality a disgrace, who had befriended the very things that had ruined his life and also was disgusted by ever having been friends with Damon. Since returning from the Other Side, Alaric seemingly retains his original personality, coupled with his vampiric abilities. He was there for Elena as she grieved the loss of Damon and stood by the rest of the gang as Bonnie and Damon pass on. He admits to Elena that he hates every single part of being a vampire. He drinks from blood bags not from the vein, he seems to not be able to control his hunger when he smells blood. |-|Ghost= For unknown reasons, Alaric completely reverted to his original personality when he died. When Bonnie dropped the veil to the Other Side, Alaric retained his vampire powers as well as his personality as if his darker personality simply disappeared when he died. It is possible Esther used magic while encouraging his dark side when he would die with the ring, making it so that after he transitioned his dark side would have full control. As it could have been part of Esther's spell, then it makes sense that he regained his true personality upon death, which would break Esther's tampering with his mind. Physical Appearance Alaric can be described as tall, about 6'2 in height, with an athletic build. A handsome man with short, brown hair that is gelled on the top and has blue eyes. He often wears casual clothing, t-shirts, button downs, jackets, jeans, etc. He's mostly seen wearing dark colors, but occasionally wears brighter ones such as pink or white shirts. He appears between the ages of 34-36. Relationships Isobel Flemming Isobel Flemming is Elena's birth mother and a descendant of Katherine. She is a vampire who was turned by Damon at her own request, and claims to be a messenger from Katherine. She was married to Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher at the high school, but left him when she became a vampire. She dated John Gilbert, Elena's biological father, in high school. Although Isobel tells Elena not to look for any redeeming qualities in her, she regrets that Elena has been drawn into the supernatural world and that Elena is involved with both Salvatore brothers. Because of her desire to keep Elena from staying involved with the Salvatore brothers, she tells John Gilbert to insure both Stefan and Damon are killed along with the tomb vampires and she agrees with John that this isn't the life they want for their daughter. Before she leaves Mystic Falls, she confronts Alaric, telling him she regrets her decision to become a vampire. Isobel then compels him to move on from her. She returns in season two allegedly to help protect Elena from Klaus, but she really was compelled by him to kidnap Alaric to use him as a host. In their final conversation, she apologizes for everything she put him through and tells him that she will always love him just before she was forced to let Maddox kidnap him for Klaus. Isobel was also responsible for breaking up Alaric and Jenna as she said to Katherine. It was she who asked John to poison their relationship about the truth surrounding her death. John, who wanted his ring back since Alaric had it, agreed to use this to blackmail Alaric out of his ring. She later commits suicide. Lizzie & Josie Saltzman The relationship between Alaric’s twin daughters, Lizzie and Josie, started when he realized Jo Laughlin was pregnant with them. Shortly after Alaric and Jo’s wedding massacre, Valerie Tulle helped Alaric realize that Caroline Forbes was the one actually carrying Alaric and Jo’s fetuses, as a surrogate mother. At first, Caroline refuted this to be impossible being she took and failed pregnancy tests, including a failed ultrasound, but Alaric remained optimistic being he was hopeful his twins were still alive. Also, Alaric admitted that Caroline being pregnant was farfetched, but he continued to assist Valerie in trying to uncover the mystery. Valerie eventually lifted the protective cloaking spell (carried out by the Gemini Coven shortly before their demise) and sure enough, Caroline was carrying Alaric’s twin daughters. Alaric’s fetuses had survived and Alaric was overjoyed. Caroline also accepted responsibility for them as a surrogate mother and as an actual mother. Over the next few years, Alaric raised Josie and Lizzie, along with Caroline. Introducing Lizzie and Josie to their supernatural lives was not easy, but Alaric was determined to assist them, especially with the threat of the sirens and other supernatural forces. As of now, Alaric runs the Salvatore Boarding School, with Caroline, and both of their daughters attend and live together there. Damon Salvatore Damon is Alaric's best friend. It started out antagonistic towards each other since Alaric knew that it had been Damon who had killed his wife but it later turned out that she wasn't dead and that she had, in fact, been turned into a vampire by Damon. From that point on, they have been shown as becoming closer as they first worked together to rescue Stefan from the tomb vampires' occupied house, then they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. Alaric is the only one (other than Elena) to call Damon a friend. They are seen often drinking together; it's often seen that they do taunt each other as well though. Throughout the series, they become like brothers. Towards the end of Season 3, Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire by Esther and fed on Bonnie Bennett to complete his transition and then took the White Oak Stake from Bonnie. Alaric died in Damon's arms in the Season 3 finale, moments after Elena's death causing Damon to break down having lost his first real best friend since he and Stefan became vampires. But when Alaric appears as a ghost we learn that he will always be watching over Damon. In Season 5, Damon sacrifices to save Alaric and the others before the Other Side is completely destroyed. Alaric mourns the loss of his best friend. However, Damon later comes back to life realizing that it was Alaric's doing that made Elena lose her memories of loving Damon. This strained their friendship, but they eventually became close again as they began to ally together to defeat Kai Parker. Both Alaric and Damon lose the love of their lives at Alaric and Jo's wedding. During Season Seven, Bonnie takes both Alaric and Damon on a vacation in Europe to help them get over their lovers' deaths. However, due to Damon wanting to desiccate himself for three years in order to speed up the process of reuniting with Elena and not saying a proper "goodbye" to Alaric, this strains their friendship once again. Also, Alaric's claims of moving on without him hurt Damon as well, but they eventually ally together and somewhat repair their friendship. Jenna Sommers Jenna was the love of Alaric's life. They fell for each other and always spent their free time with each other. He felt that her innocence is one of the things that needed to be protected and preserved. As their relationship continued to develop, it later became strained after she discovers that his wife, Isobel, was still alive. She also found out that he is a vampire hunter. They reconcile briefly before Jenna is turned into a vampire by Klaus and killed for his sacrifice. Alaric was devastated by her death, and even went on a drinking binge to cope with the grief and sadness over her death. He then moves in with Elena and Jeremy, and becomes their legal guardian. Elena Gilbert Alaric started out as Elena's history teacher, but they grew much closer after he started dating Elena's Aunt Jenna. After Jenna's death, Alaric moved in with Elena and Jeremy, and essentially became their legal guardian. Alaric also taught Elena how to defend herself against vampires. After Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire, it was also discovered that Elena's life was bound to Alaric's. When Rebekah drove Elena and Matt off of Wickery Bridge, Elena died- also killing Alaric. However, at the end of Season Five, Alaric comes back to life from The Other Side. After Damon sacrificed himself when The Other Side was collapsing, Elena had Alaric compel her to forget that she ever loved Damon. After Kai put Elena under a sleeping spell, Alaric let her into his thoughts and she told him that he will be stronger if he let the pain in. Jeremy Gilbert Alaric first met Jeremy when he was a history teacher, but they grew much closer after Jeremy's Aunt Jenna died, and Alaric moved in with them and became their legal guardian. In Season Three, Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire, permanently becoming an enemy since his dark side took over. After Rebekah caused an accident, hurting Matt and killing Elena, Alaric died, since his life was bound to Elena's. The real Alaric showed up as a ghost to Jeremy, and he realizes that Alaric had died. Alaric promised Jeremy that he would always look out for him. Him and Jeremy have remained close after Alaric had come back to life, and Alaric saw Jeremy out of town to let him pursue his hunting. Other Relationships *Alaric and Jo (Former Fiancée) *Alaric and Meredith (Ex-Girlfriend/Former Allies) *Klaus and Alaric (Former Enemies/Allies) *Elijah and Alaric (Former Allies/Enemies) *Alaric and Caroline (Ex-Fiancée/Close Friends/Allies) *Damon, Elena and Alaric (Best Friends/Allies) *Bonnie and Alaric (Good Friends/Allies/Former Enemies) *Stefan, Caroline and Alaric (Former Love Triangle/Former Allies) *Stefan and Alaric (Former Friends/Frenemies/Former Allies) *Tyler and Alaric (Friends/Former Allies) *Kai and Alaric (Enemies) *Enzo and Alaric (Former Allies) *Matt and Alaric (Friends/Allies) Tools and Weapons As a proficient vampire hunter, Alaric used many weapons and tools to aid in his one man war. These weapons were kept in his apartment, car, and even at the school; always close-by and ready for use. He would often loan his vampire slaying weapons to his friends and allies when they were in need of them. As a form of protection against supernatural creatures, Isobel Flemming gift to Alaric a magic ring of resurrection. *'Stakes' - Alaric would primarily use stakes in combat, taking an element of surprise approach in his battles against deadly vampires like Logan Fell and Damon Salvatore. *'Stake Launcher' - Alaric used an air propelled stake launcher that he'd keep nearby at the school. When he first met Stefan, he tried to kill him with the help of this weapon. *'Arm Cuff Stake' - A hidden device under his sleeve which would allow you to either draw the stake from seemingly nowhere or if you punched an opponent with enough force, launch it forward. He taught Elena how to use this weapon effectively. *'White Oak Stake' - Once he had been turned into an Original vampire by Esther, who wanted him to hunt down the Originals, he used the white oak stake along with his new powers to try and make all vampires extinct. *'Vervain Darts' *'Vervain Grenades' *'Wolfsbane Grenades' *'Gilbert Ring' - Alaric always wore the Gilbert Ring that his wife Isobel had given to him. (Isobel obtained it from John Gilbert) It allowed him to be resurrected after being killed by a supernatural creature or by supernatural means, a very handy trinket for someone hunting vampires, though it did end up having some negative effects. Alaric's Gilbert Ring was used to melt and bind its protective magic to the last White Oak Stake, making it indestructible, and the ring is now no more. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season One *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Gets possessed by Klaus) *''The Last Dance'' (Possessed by Klaus) *''Klaus'' (Released from Klaus' possession) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Memorial'' (Ghost) *''The Walking Dead'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Corporeal Ghost) Season Five *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Ghost) *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (Mentioned) *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} The Originals The Originals Season Four *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Mentioned) *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (Mentioned) *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' (Mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' Name *"[http://www.behindthename.com/name/alaric Alaric]" Gothic name meaning "ruler of all". Was the name of the king of the Visigoths who sacked Rome in 410 and might have precipitate the fall of Rome. *'Saltzman' is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. Trivia Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also fr:Alaric Saltzman Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Saltzman Family Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters